


Monsters Under the Bed

by The Hunters Angel (ToriCeratops)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/The%20Hunters%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks through the little house one last time, checking the windows and doors, making sure the lights are all off and that Mary’s toys are all put away.  He straitens some of the drawings on the fridge before heading up the stairs to slide into bed next to Cas, who is reading quietly by the light of the lamp on his nightstand.  When the thunder rolls outside a little louder than it had a few minutes before, they both still and turn towards the door, waiting with bated breath to hear a cry they both worry is coming.</p><p>Silence is all they are met with and both men breath a sigh of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I never posted this over here.

The storm just keeps getting worse.

Dean walks through the little house one last time, checking the windows and doors, making sure the lights are all off and that Mary’s toys are all put away.  He straitens some of the drawings on the fridge before heading up the stairs to slide into bed next to Cas, who is reading quietly by the light of the lamp on his nightstand.  When the thunder rolls outside a little louder than it had a few minutes before, they both still and turn towards the door, waiting with bated breath to hear a cry they both worry is coming.

Silence is all they are met with and both men breath a sigh of relief. 

“Maybe she’s growing out of it.”  Cas suggests, closing his book and setting it aside.

Dean shifts in under the blankets, waiting for Cas to slide down with him so he can latch onto him properly.   “Hopefully.  Come on babe, turn the light out.”

Just as he reaches for the lamp, a flash of lightning burns bright and a crack of thunder rattles their entire home.  “Shit.”  Dean even jumps at the suddenness of it.

 

Both men slowly count to three, and as they finish, their door comes flying open, fiery red scraggly haired, bright green eyed, tiny little Mary Winchester comes barreling through the room and onto their bed in a flying leap.  “DADDY! PAPA!”  Her superman pajamas are wrinkled and mussed as if she’s been tossing and turning for some time.  She fits perfectly between the two on the bed and is under the covers in seconds. 

Cas leaves the light on while he and Dean slide down to cuddle with their daughter.  “Storm get to much for you little one?”  Cas smiles softly and runs his fingers through her hair. 

Mary shakes her head.

“So you just felt like coming in here with us then?  Are you trying to protect us from the storm this time?”  Dean kisses her forehead, but she just shakes a no again.

“What is it then?”

“Monsters.”

Both men look up at each other.  Dean looks confused and Cas thoughtful.  At four years old, Mary had been introduced to a lot of ideas through school and her friends, and honestly just from over hearing the adults talking sometimes, but this particular subject had never been brought up before.  Cas speaks up first.  “Mary, sweety, there’s no monsters in your…”

“Now hold on just a second.”  Dean interrupts him, answering Cas’ questioning glance with a wink before looking back down to where Mary is watching both of them.  “What did the monster look like?”

Cas narrows his eyes, whispering though they both know Mary can hear him just fine.  “Dean, I assure you, there are no monsters in her room.”  There are so many wards and demon traps and hiding sigils on the inside of her walls that Dean’s surprised THEY can get in there sometimes.  He knows its safe. 

Before he answers, Dean grabs Mary, who can’t help but giggle the tiniest bit at being tossed in the air while her daddy stands up and then holds her to his side.  “If Mary says there’s a monster, there’s a monster.  And we’re going to go tell it who’s boss.”

Mary’s green eyes light up in excitement.  “Are you going to kill it Daddy?”

Dean shakes his head.  “Nope.  We’re going to show you what to do!”  He looks at Mary and makes a grave face.  “You know where your Captain America shield is right?  And Thor’s hammer?”  She nods, doing her best to mimic Dean’s expression.  “Good, run downstairs and get them then meet us back up here.  Quick, before another lightning bolt rocks the house!”  Before he can even try and let her down she’s scrambling out of his arms and running through the door.  By the time she’s out of sight, Cas is at Dean’s side.

“Dean, I thought you swore she wouldn’t know about any of this?”  Cas’ head is tilted slightly, gazing at Dean curiously.

“It’s not the same thing Cas.  Just trust me okay?  She doesn’t have to know all the details to know how to stand up to her fears.”  He hears her returning up the old wooden stairs as fast as her little legs can take her and gives Cas – who is smiling and simultaneously shaking his head – a quick kiss. 

Mary returns, but with a bright blue and purple bow and little suction cup arrows.  Dean frowns and crosses his arms.  “Now, in what reality is that a shield and hammer.”

She frowns and looks at her bow then back up at her fathers.  “But, if I got the hammer I’d haff tah get near the monster.  This way I don’t haf tuh touch it.”

Dean’s chest actually swells with pride, beaming over at Cas, who looks just as happy at the reasoning in their young daughter.  “Well alright then kiddo, come on, let’s shoot us a monster.”  Dean scoops her up and the little family heads slowly down the hall, the house still occasionally shaking with thunder.  Mary shakes a little in Dean’s arms, but seems soothed when she grips her bow tight. 

The door to her room creaks open bit by bit when Dean pushes on it, causing Mary to bring her hand up to one ear while pressing the other to Dean’s chest.  “It’s alright.  I’ve got you.”  He runs his hand along her back just as another lightning bolt lights up the sky, making all of the shadows in the room seem even more sharp than usual.  From behind him, Cas pokes around Dean’s other shoulder and points to the shadow on the floor coming from beneath Mary’s bed when the lighting strikes. 

“Yup, definitely a monster in there.”  Dean nods, “but you’ve got your bow right?”

Mary grips it tighter, nodding, while Dean lowers her to the ground.  Instead of standing, he adjusts himself so he’s on his knees next to her, and points towards the bed.  “Alright, so here’s what we’re gonna do.  You’re gonna aim the arrow to that spot right there at the edge of the bed, just beneath it.  Pull it back as hard as you can, make sure you take a deep breath, and let it go, alright?”

She has a determined look on her face that Cas can’t help but smile at.  She looks just like Dean when she gets like this, and tonight is a perfect example. 

Dean continues.  “Once you shoot it, your Papa is going to jump in there and make sure it’s good and Dead with a capital D okay?”

Cas looks skeptical, but nods when both Mary and Dean look up to him for confirmation. 

Just as another crack of thunder rattles through the air, Mary takes aim.  With Dean’s hand resting on her back, she pulls back on the bow, takes one last deep breath, and lets go.

The arrow hits the ground in a slide and disappears beneath the bed.

All three freeze, staring at the spot where it vanished and waiting.  “So… did I kill it Papa?”

Cas takes a step forward but Dean reaches out for his wrist before he can make it past the two on the ground.  “Wait.”  Dean stands slowly, smiling before he gives his husband a lingering, but chaste kiss on the lips.  This of course sends little Mary into a mixture of giggles and disgusted faces.

“EWW!”

“What?”  Dean asks, looking back at her.  “If Papa’s going to get eaten by a big scary monster,” he looks back to Cas, whispering under his breath, “…again…” then back to Mary, “… then I have to give him a kiss good bye don’t I?”

Mary seems to think this over, tapping her finger on her lips before finally asking to be picked up.  Dean lifts her to their level and she leans forward to kiss Cas on the cheek.  “Don’t get eaten Papa.  Tha’s not good bye, that’s good luck.”

Cas nods solemnly.  “I shall do my best little one.”  He gives her a kiss on the cheek in return and turns, taking a deep breath before moving forward to kneel next to the bed.  Slowly, and giving both Dean and Mary one last worried glance over his shoulder, he leans forward and lifts the blanket that hangs from the bed and reaches beneath it. 

“Oh my.” 

Mary jumps and grips Dean’s t-shirt tight, “Papa?”

Cas lifts himself back up with an arrow and a small handful of clothes in his grip, triumphant smile on his face.  “Tada!  You did it Mary!  All that was left under here was the clothes you should have put in the hamper and the arrow you defeated the monster with!” 

In Dean’s arms, Mary squeals with excitement, squirming again to get down so she can run to Cas and throw her arms around his legs.  “I did it!  I did it! I did it!”

Dean watches, propped against the door frame, completely content.  Cas kneels to give Mary a congratulatory kiss.  “You sure did little one.  You think you can sleep safe and sound again?”

She nods excitedly, getting back into the bed.  “Can I keep my bow with me?”  Both her parents agree, letting her keep the tiny plastic weapon on the nightstand before giving her one last kiss good night. 

Cas stands and waits by the door, while Dean kneels next to Mary’s bed, speaking softly. “Now remember this.  Just because there’s something to be afraid of, doesn’t mean you can’t be brave and stand up to it okay?  Brave doesn’t mean you’re not scared, it just means you’re strong.”  He stands, taking the two steps to where Cas is waiting and taking his hand before Mary’s tiny voice cuts through the dark again.

“What if I’m not strong enough when they come back?”  It’s barely a whisper.  Both men get sad smiles  and Cas answers.

“That’s what we’re here for little one.  To teach you how, and to be there to help you.”

“Always.”  Dean adds with a heaviness that is lost on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have an unshakable headcanon that Charlie is their surrogate when they decide to have kids.


End file.
